


Над пустотой

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Мальчик, Чудовище и Росинант. Кто есть кто? Росинант не знает, ему только предстоит это понять
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 10





	Над пустотой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Einar Lars

_— Ну и что ты тут устроил?  
  
— Тише, Кора-сан, тише…_  
  
Росинант слышит и видит их обоих.  
  
Дофламинго пристально смотрит на него из кресла, а Ло вытирает влажной салфеткой испарину со лба. Потолок над головой покачивается, стены оплывают, как восковые свечи. Лица брата и Ло смазываются, остаются только цветные пятна. Бронзово-золотое и черно-белое. Росинант не знает, кому отвечать, и поэтому молчит.  
  
_— Надо было стрелять.  
  
— Надо было бежать._  
  
Голоса сталкиваются, сплетаются, и невозможно различить, кто и что говорит. Он даже не знает, какой из них настоящий. Может быть, оба, а может, они все плод его воображения. Скорее всего, так.  
  
Росинант чувствует кровь на груди и руках. Она забивает нос, застревает в горле и вытекает наружу из многочисленных ран, оставляя вместо себя холод. Наверное, он умирает.  
  
_— Тебе не настолько плохо, как кажется.  
  
— Ты держись, Кора-сан. Только держись…_  
  
За что ему держаться? Что такого осталось в жизни, и к чему нужно стремиться? Он сделал все, что мог, и остается только надеяться, что не напрасно. Что не проиграл. Его жизнь заканчивается здесь и сейчас, и он никогда уже не узнает — так ли это.  
  
Потолок сменяется небом. Низким и серым. Он видит каждую снежинку, которая, падая, впивается в кожу, и закрывает глаза. Нет сил держать их открытыми.  
  
Очень холодно, и очень хочется спать. Сердце гремит в ушах, так громко — как последний выстрел. Росинант, привыкший к тишине, никогда не думал, что выстрел может звучать так громко. Пусть даже прямо в сердце. Пусть даже в его.  
  
Странно, но ему не больно. Совсем. Просто еще одна рана, толчок в грудь и бесконечное падение вниз.  
  
_— Мне жаль, что так получилось.  
  
— Это я виноват._  
  
Росинант чувствует виноватым себя. Никого он не спас, наоборот. Подарил ненависть одному и бесконечное сожаление другому.  
  
Он хотел, чтобы Ло ненавидел Дофламинго, и хотел, чтобы Дофламинго сожалел о прошлом. Но не о нем и не из-за него. И уж тем более, он не хотел, чтобы Ло ненавидел себя.  
  
Окончательная темнота все никак не приходит. Только маячит впереди, путает мысли и смущает чувства. Раскалывает мир пополам, с одной стороны которого — маленький потерянный мальчик, с другой — безумное чудовище. Росинант висит посередине и не может выбрать сторону. Гораздо проще упасть вниз, но он не может. Пока нет. Время еще не пришло, но, возможно, скоро придет. Он ждет, зависнув над пропастью.  
  
_— Роси, не смей…  
  
— Кора-сан, не смей…_  
  
Голоса тянут его в разные стороны, а он не хочет выбирать. И мальчик, и чудовище — оба нужны ему, чтобы жить, но разве это возможно? Одно противоречит другому, одно никак не совмещается с другим.  
  
Если бы у него была возможность, он бы помирил их. Достаточно уже крови, от нее и так не отмыться никому из них. И чудовище учится прощать, а мальчик — становиться чудовищем. Наверное, он бы смог остановить их. Сплести воедино, стать центром притяжения. Но он умирает. Иначе чем еще объяснить холод, крошащий кости?  
  
_— Росинант!_  
  
— Корасон!  
  
Да, его так зовут. Какое из этих имен настоящее? Он запутался и не знает. Пират или дозорный? Или и то, и другое?  
  
Он не хочет быть никем из них. Он вообще устал кем-то притворяться. Все, чего он желает сейчас — остаться здесь, в странной пустоте, пахнущей лекарствами и бинтами. Холод сменяется легкостью, и это, скорее всего, точно конец. Говорят, что перед смертью всегда становится особенно легко. Что-то умирает внутри Росинанта. Что-то тяжелое и болезненное, то, в чем он никогда не признавался ни кому-либо, ни себе. Он прощает брата, прощается с Ло и готов, готов к последнему полету в никуда.  
  
В теле не осталось крови, снег падает и скрывает его лицо, но он все еще видит кусочек тусклого неба и пытается улыбнуться. Но губы онемели и не слушаются. Вместо улыбки из груди вырывается выдох: болезненный, шершавый. Он обдирает горло, сжимает грудь спазмом и заставляет давиться кашлем. Сейчас он должен почувствовать привкус крови, даже захлебнуться ей, но ведь это так правильно и естественно. Его легкие пробиты, сердце вот-вот встанет и остановит время. Но металлического привкуса нет, вместо него что-то прохладное и свежее проскальзывает в горло, и удушающий кашель отступает. Может, это тает снег на губах, пока он еще дышит.  
  
Пустота внизу медленно наполняется мягким теплом, толкая его выше и выше, к небу. Сквозь серые облака, сквозь снег и все его сомнения. Росинант или Корасон — какая разница? — ожидает, что еще немного, и он сможет увидеть звезды в беспросветном мареве. Это было бы прекрасно, и не вспомнить, когда он последний раз смотрел в небо. Он тянется к звездам всем своим существом, потому что это свобода. Не пустота внизу, дарующая полное забвение, а настоящая свобода — яркая и чистая, бесконечная, как глубина небес.  
  
Звезды совсем близко, он вырывается из туч и видит потолок.  
  
Паника мимолетна, как мимолетно ощущение, что он птица, запертая в клетке. Потому что поток свежего воздуха врывается в легкие, заполняя их жизнью. Это похоже на жажду: как пьют воду, не в силах остановиться, и так же и дышит — жадно, словно вынырнувший на поверхность воды пловец. Он уже однажды тонул, он знает, каково это.  
  
— Ну слава богу…  
  
— Теперь все будет в порядке.  
  
Дофламинго все так же сидит в кресле, и взгляд его сосредоточенно-обеспокоенный. Без очков, скрывающих глаза, он выглядит еще старше, чем есть: с кругами усталости под глазами и жесткой складкой напряжения на лбу.  
  
Ло, взрослый и серьезный, а вовсе не мальчишка, смотрит хмуро и кажется, что это не Росинант умирает, а он. От недосыпа, волнения и усталости. Как и Доффи.  
  
Росинант давно выбрал. Стал той точкой в пространстве, удерживающей их обоих от безумств. И вместе. И окончательно осознал свой выбор только что.  
  
У него не получилось то, чего он хотел. Вышло лучше.  
  
— В следующий раз, когда в тебя будут стрелять, и у тебя не будет оружия — беги, а не лезь на рожон.  
  
— Или отбери оружие и стреляй сам.  
  
Ло и Доффи похожи, но сами не понимают — насколько. Зато это понимает Росинант, но не собирается им сообщать.  
  
— И только ты после всего умудрился еще и воспаление легких подхватить, — мрачно констатирует Дофламинго.  
  
— Пневмонию, — уточняет серьезный, как и всегда, Ло. — Двустороннюю, кстати.  
  
— Все-все, — Дофламинго поднимает руки в жесте «стоп». — Ты врач и тебе видней. Пневмония, так пневмония.  
  
— Все в порядке, — Росинант говорит с трудом, сил почти нет. Его клонит в сон. В уютный и мягкий, как перья у шубы Доффи.  
  
— Он чудовище, — голоса снова сливаются воедино, но теперь Росинант знает, что они настоящие. И то, что он на самом деле чудовище. Никто другой не смог бы объединить этих двоих, а у него получилось.  
  
Он больше не падает в пустоту. И пускай над головой потолок, но он точно знает, что достиг своего неба.


End file.
